The Forgotten Targaryen
by aelaryn
Summary: [abandoned, unfinished] Jaehaerys Targaryen, second son of King Aerys II Targaryen and brother to Rhaegar Targaryen. A man of bookish disposition. Knowing that he'll never inherit he lost himself in books, scrolls, and tomes so that one day when his brother ascended to the throne he could help him rule and be the greatest king Westeros as ever seen.
1. Jaehaerys I

**A/N: I just want to give advanced warning. I've only been writing for about 3-4 years so naturally, I'm not that very good. I find that writing is relaxing, I often times find myself thinking up story plots in my head and I usually tell myself, 'Hey, I should write this down' and when I do it turns out to be terrible. So for this story, I'm going to be putting it up on and over time, adding more chapters so that I can consistently improve my writing. Thank you for reading.**

 **JAEHAERYS**

He often found himself on the outskirts of Summerhall, admiring its beauty. Although a ruin, he still considered the residence quite a sight to behold, he wondered what the atmosphere would have been when the palace was alive and vibrant. He rode out to Summerhall whenever he wanted peace and lose himself to his books. One of the few things he had in common with his older brother Rhaegar.

While Rhaegar was good with a sword, he was not. Jaehaerys was of a bookish disposition, rather than take up a sword and lance, he took up books and scrolls. Often speaking with the Grand Maester of knowledge and the sorts.

He sighed. He closed his book and turned his head. His vision was met by two kingsguard members guarding the road.

Ser Barristan Selmy known more as Barristan the Bold and Ser Jonothor Darry. Both men rode with him as protection, as was the custom with royal blood. He didn't really know Ser Jonothor, but he was part of the Kingsguard sworn to protect the royal family.

Ser Barristan, on the other hand, he knew very well. He would consider Ser Barristan a very good friend. Ser Barristan was the man that taught him how to hold a sword and fight, although he would turn out not to be that good, he thanked Barristan for the lessons.

After packing everything up he called out to the two kingsguard,

"I think it's time we return to King's Landing. I always find Summerhall to be a relaxing place despite its story."

* * *

Jaehaerys could see King's Landing off in the distance. He loved the city but one thing that he couldn't get over was just the horrible smell of the city, that's one of the things that King's Landing was known for. Its beauty, along with its smell.

Arriving at the King's Gate, the Gold Cloaks eyed them.

"Who goes there!?" A man atop of the gate screamed out to them.

Jaehaerys sighed. "Prince Jaehaerys, second son to King Aerys the Second, and with me are my great companions. Ser Jonothor Darry and Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard."

Jaehaerys smiled at the man's shocked and embarrassed face.

"Your Grace! Please accept my apology."

Jaehaerys nodded and the man nodded in same. "Open the gates!"

Various other voices shouted the same thing and within seconds the gate opened.

"Your Grace. Again, please accept my deepest apologies. I'll send a couple of my men to escort you to the gates of the Red Keep."

Jaehaerys eyed the men then nodded. The man atop the gate again shouted some orders and several men of the city watch accompanied them to the gates of the Red Keep and there Jaehaerys once again marveled at the beauty that is the Red Keep.

Built by his ancestors, King Aegon the Conqueror and King Maegor the Cruel. The Red Keep was a sight to behold. Jaehaerys grew up in this castle and he knew that one day, his older brother Rhaegar would become king of the seven kingdoms and Jaehaerys his right-hand man.

Jaehaerys knew that he would never inherit the Iron Throne unless something happened to Rhaegar. Most like his brother would give him some land to build a keep in, if not, he would stay at the Red Keep or go to Dragonstone. He didn't care which, as long as he was there to help his brother rule.

Once inside the castle, Ser Jonothor and Ser Barristan made their way to the White Sword Tower, the residence of the Kingsguard. He himself would go to the small council chambers. His father had named him Master of Laws but what he really wanted was to be Hand of the King.

Jaehaerys himself knew that he make a great Hand. Although his father was reluctant. In truth, Jaehaerys hadn't seen his father in quite some time. His father would never attend small council meetings and the only times he saw his father was at court and at tourneys.

Making his way to the small council chambers, he was met by two of the Kingsguard. Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Gwayne Gaunt. he eyed Ser Oswell Whent, he never liked the man. His dark humor he liked less.

Ser Gwayne tensed up at his appearance. "Your Grace. It's good to finally have you back at the capital."

Jaehaerys smiled in response. Ser Oswell spoke up, "I don't know why you go to that cursed place, Summerhall. Nothin' but ruins and ash."

Jaehaerys' smile quickly went away. He eyed Ser Oswell, He eyed the emblazoned black bat of House Whent on his helmet, Jaehaerys always hated that helmet.

"Ser Oswell. My great grandfather died, King Aegon died there. Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Duncan the Tall also died there." Jaehaerys spoke.

Ser Oswell's expression didn't let up. "A shame. Still a cursed ruin."

Jaehaerys sighed. "I've returned. I've heard that there's a small council meeting, a meeting without it's Master of Laws."

Ser Gwayne Gaunt nodded and let him pass.

The one voice he heard was the current Hand of the King, Tywin Lannister. Tywin was a man to be feared. Jaehaerys himself in all his years never saw him smile, not after the death of his wife Joanna Lannister.

"Once the prince is born I plan to host a tourney at Lannisport in his name."

Jaehaerys walked in and smiled. "No need to stand my lords. I've returned from Summerhall."

All present at the small council stood. Varys the Spider smiled at him, "Your Grace. It is good to have you back in King's Landing."

Jaehaerys smile went away. He never trusted the spider. He was good at his job Jaehaerys had to give him that but he still never trusted him.

"Lord Varys." Jaehaerys nodded his head in response. Once Jaehaerys sat down the council followed.

 **A/N: While writing this I finally decided on the date. The date is 276 AC, one year before the Defiance of Duskendale and 6 years before Roberts Rebellion. Also, please leave reviews telling me on how I can improve, suggestions, and constructive criticism. Thank you for reading.**

 **Ages:**

 **Rhaegar: 17, born 259 AC  
Jaehaerys: 15, born 261 AC**


	2. Rhaegar I

**AN: The year is 276 AC. A year before the Defiance of Duskendale.**

 **The Blackfyre: This is where my writing takes a dive. I'm bad at describing characters which are pretty essential, but at the same time, all of these characters aside from Jaehaerys are established and already have an appearance which you can look up. Jaehaerys is about 5'8/5'9. He's a skinnier mix of Daemon Blackfyre and Rhaegar Targaryen.**

 **RHAEGAR**

Rhaegar controlled his fingers and played the instrument's strings. He had always loved the harp. This fine piece of an instrument. He often visited Summerhall with his harp just to feel the air, the atmosphere, and to hear the beautiful music this instrument gave out. The harp was probably his most loved possession.

A knock came at his door. The door opened and in came in Grand Maester Pycelle.

"Grand Maester."

"Ah, Your Grace. I-I have come to inform you that your brother as arrived, the servants saw him in the inner gardens, last I asked."

Rhaegar smiled. Jaehaerys was born 2 years after himself. Ser Barristan had tried to teach him how to fight with a sword and with a lance but Jaehaerys often failed. Much like himself at that young age, Jaehaerys spent his time reading books and attending small council meetings.

He said that he wanted to help him rule once he himself became king. While Rhaegar was the sword, Jaehaerys was the mind. Together, both of them could achieve anything and everything.

"Thank you, Grand Maester."

Grand Maester Pycelle nodded and left. Rhaegar would sometimes attend small council meetings but unfortunately, he didn't have the same time of energy for it like his brother. Putting away his harp, he left his bedchamber and headed towards the inner castle gardens. A marvelous place to think and relax. He would sometimes spend his time there, another thing he and his brother had in common.

Rhaegar found Jaehaerys in the castle gardens. Jaehaerys would spend most of his time in this place, reading whenever he could. He approached him with a smile.

"Brother! I've just gotten word that you've arrived."

Jaehaerys turned away from his book and noticed him. He broke out into a smile.

"Ah, yes. Summerhall is still a lively place. Like I've been telling you for so long. Once you become king, I intend to rebuild that place back to its former glory. Wash away the pain and history that place has."

Rhaegar nodded in response. Since he was a child Jaehaerys would tell him, and the court, that he would rebuild Summerhall when he came of age. The court smiled and laughed. A small child with a big dream they would tell themselves but Rhaegar took it to be true.

"How was the council meeting?"

Jaehaerys' face scrunched up.

"I attend them as much as I can but they get duller and duller the more I do."

Rhaegar laughed, he sat down next to his brother and laid his head on the wall behind him.

"This is why I don't attend them regularly as you do."

Jaehaerys shook his head.

"I don't trust the spider. Never trusted him when father brought him over from across the narrow sea, don't trust him now."

Rhaegar sighed. He could see where his brother was coming from, but Varys would often tell him that he served the realm and he'd be inclined to believe him. He's done nothing that would go against the king's peace but Jaehaerys is always weary around Varys.

"He serves the realm brother. Give him a chance."

Jaehaerys closed his book and shook his head again.

"He speaks in riddles, Rhaegar! You have to pry into him to reveal what he means. Even then you come out not knowing his intentions!"

He laughed, Jaehaerys gave him a look. He laughed even more.

* * *

The sounds of swords clashing rang out throughout the courtyard. Rhaegar parried his opponent's strike but in a matter of a second, his sword flew across the courtyard. Rhaegar groaned in response to his defeat. Rhaegar could never beat Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of The Morning.

"It seems you're getting better and better Rhaegar. But not enough to beat me."

Arthur smiled and laughed, then sheathed Dawn, the milky white ancestral sword of House Dayne.

House Targaryen use to have two valyrian steel swords. Blackfyre and Dark Sister. Blackfyre was lost with Aegor Rivers, or Bittersteel, across the narrow sea. Dark Sister was taken up north by Brynden Rivers, or Bloodraven, only to be lost beyond the wall. That was another dream of his brother, Jaehaerys. Whenever Rhaegar saw Dawn, it always reminded him that his house no longer has an ancestral sword.

"Dawn is as beautiful as ever Arthur."

Arthur laughed. "Only the worthy are capable of wielding it Rhaegar. You are not yet worthy."

 _But I'll soon be._ Rhaegar smiled.

"A question if you would be so kind to answer. When will we have another little princeling or princess running around this castle?"

 _Ah. My yet unborn sibling._ "Grand Maester Pycelle predicts within this year. He doesn't know exactly when but soon."

Before Arthur could reply back, a voice bit across the courtyard.

"That was a one-sided fight if I've ever seen one."

Rhaegar turned and smiled.

"Myles! You've returned too! First my brother then yourself."

Myles Mooton laughed in response. Rhaegar and Myles gave each other a quick hug. Myles was Rhaegar's squire and a very good friend. Myles had shoulder length black hair, black eyes, and a slight peach fuzz going on with his face. Myles was Rhaegar's first ever squire, becoming his squire just weeks after being knighted.

"Your brother is here? I wasn't aware that he left."

"He's been visiting Summerhall more often I've noticed. You two have that in common Rhaegar. Barristan says he's been thinking of rebuilding the place" Arthur replied.

"Rebuild Summerhall? Truly?" Myles said, his eyes widening.

 _It seems the rumor has been spreading._ "He's mentioned that to me a few times now. It seems he's focused on rebuilding the palace."

"He's mentioned that to me a few times now. It seems he's focused on rebuilding the palace."

"So much sadness and despair surround that place. If Jaehaerys is truly set on rebuilding the place, hopefully, he'll overcome that." The Sword of The Morning said.

"Enough of this sad talk. How was the tourney, Myles?"

Myles' eyes lit up at the mention of the tourney.

"It was amazing! I got to joust with lords and knights, told them I'd defeat them all. They all just laughed at me."

Arthur's laughed radiated throughout the courtyard. After a few seconds, it died down and replied to Myles.

"Of course you would tell them that. Surely you won?"

That's when Myles' face scrunched up.

"Not exactly. I was unhorsed deep into the tourney."

 _Too bold for his own good._

"You can't just go and tell everyone you'll win then get unhorsed."

"Don't worry Arthur. I'm sure Myles here will win a tourney one day, maybe not in the coming years but someday."

Myles groaned.


	3. Myles I

**A/N: Just want to get this out of the way. Rhaegar is 17 while Myles Mooton is around 14. It's never stated how old Myles is but I'd assume around 3-5 years younger since he's a squire to Rhaegar. What PoV would you guys like to see? I intend to have Jaehaerys, Rhaegar (not as much as everyone else), Myles, another OC, and a couple more as one-offs. Leave a review on which one you would like to see.**

 **Also, since I start writing this chapters right after I finish the previous one, I may miss incoming reviews that I couldn't address in this chapter. So I may address them next chapter.**

 _ **Josh1995: Probably. Aerys distrusted Rhaegar because he was his heir and he thought that Rhaegar was plotting to overthrow him. Jaehaerys is the second son so he should fear him a bit less.**_

 ** _lilnudger82: I apologize for the errors. I have the browser extension, Grammarly, so that should help at least a bit._**

 ** _Naruhina1519: I plan to update at least maybe once every two days. It really depends on when I finish a chapter. I want to get out as many chapters as possible to get the story rolling. So maybe you'll see a lot of chapters in the span of like, five days? Then you'll see not that many thereafter._**

Myles was a young lad. A boy of fourteen, squire to the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Myles was surprised when it was announced that he would squire for Prince Rhaegar when he got the news, he was ecstatic. To learn under a person like Rhaegar and to sometimes meet and train with members of the Kingsguard like Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Barristan Selmy, and the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard itself, Gerold Hightower.

Myles had recently participated in a small tourney hoping to get his name out there and to build up his reputation. He'd announce that he would beat all the other knights and win the whole tourney but of course, everyone laughed him off and with good reason. He lost.

Even then, he knew that in losing, he had gained experience. It would harden his skills with a lance.

"You seem to be lost in thought."

Myles broke out of his trance and looked ahead of him. Rhaegar's brother, Prince Jaehaerys.

"Ah, Your Grace," Myles tipped his head, "and I was. Just evaluating my current position."

"And what position would that be?"

"I'm a squire for Prince Rhaegar. The heir to the Iron Throne," Myles replied.

"And I was a squire to Ser Barristan Selmy. Although I was never good, to begin with, I don't know what Ser Barristan saw in me," Jaehaerys explained, "I was a skinny, weak child. But he saw fit to name me his squire with the permission from my father," Jaehaerys took a seat next to Myles, "of course I think right away he figured out that I was never any good with a sword, but he kept me as his squire regardless."

Myles eyed Jaehaerys with curiosity.

"What I'm trying to say is. Savor every moment. You never know when you might be struck down by a sword, lance, or disease."

Myles nodded in response.

"Well. I guess it is time to take my leave," Jaehaerys stood and turned his head towards Myles, "Look after my dear brother would you?"

Myles again nodded his head, Jaehaeris smiled and took his leave. Myles didn't know what to do with his life at this very moment. He wasn't the heir to Mooton lands, the only great thing in his life is his current service to Prince Rhaegar. He often wondered what it would be like to be the lord of Maidenpool, his brother Lord William Mooton is the current lord, he would likely have sons bumping Myles further down the line of succession. Myles sometimes didn't care, as long as he became a famous knight, everything would be alright with him.

His thoughts were again broken by the bald eunuch, Varys. He shared the same sentiment with Prince Jaehaerys regarding Varys. He gave off an aura of distrust.

"Ah, Myles Mooton. I see you've been resting."

Myles' face scrunched up, "Spit it out spider."

"Well. You lost the tourney you claimed to win. Naturally, you are here resting in the face of defeat, no?"

"I don't care for your tone spider."

Varys smiled under his robed hand. Myles squinted his eyes and just as fast as he arrived, he was gone. When Myles arrived in King's Landing, being the squire of Prince Rhaegar you were likely to meet members of the small council and the like. Varys was one of those first members he met, when first meeting Prince Jaehaerys, the prince warned him to be careful around the spider.

 _'The man may say what his intentions are, but even then, you truly do not know what he means. My father brought this man over from across the narrow sea because he had no ties to the men of Westeros. Someone he could trust, and he is the only man that my father trusts.'_

Myles didn't care for all this court intrigue, all he wanted to do was squire for Prince Rhaegar and make House Mooton proud.

* * *

"How was that famed tourney you said you'd win?" Jaehaerys asked, wanting to know.

Jaehaerys was another companion that Myles often talked with. The prince was a polar opposite of Rhaegar, Prince Jaehaerys grew up wanting to be a skilled fighter while Prince Rhaegar grew up liking books and songs. Rhaegar, one day asked to be trained to be a warrior, while Prince Jaehaerys figured out that he wasn't as skilled as his older brother and their roles flipped. Rhaegar became the skilled warrior while Jaehaerys became the one skilled in books.

"I just need to one one more joust before facing the final knight. I broke five lances!" Myles held up his hand, his palm open, "five!"

Jaehaerys laughed at that, "Maybe if you didn't announce that you'd win it all, just maybe you'd win the tourney."

"How else are you suppose to gain fame? If I'm just a plain nobody then the other knights will know not to fear me."

Jaehaerys put down his wine and eyed Myles seriously, "That is exactly what you must do. Never let a man know your true intentions, for when he does not know what you will do, he does not expect you to be skilled and dangerous."

Myles nodded in response. He could see the wisdom in those words.

"One day, you'll be knighted by my brother. When that day comes, it would mean that you have proven yourself to be knighted. You and I don't know when that day will be, but it is there, in the future."

Myles again nodded in response, a big smile forming on his face.

"You see something in me that most people do not. They see this small boy that got lucky to be the squire of the crown prince," Myles snarled clearly angry, "They've yet to see what I can do to prove myself."

"You don't have any fame to your name like Ser Arthur Dayne has, or Ser Barristan. Even Ser Oswell Whent as much as I dislike him," Jaehaerys took a sip of his wine, "But hear me. One day you will have that fame and respect on your name like them. One for the books of history."


	4. Torrhen I

**Going off of the personalities of these characters I'm going to say this story is a bit AU.**

 _ **Josh1995: In my opinion, that marriage wouldn't work out too well. Also yeah, Jaehaerys isn't gonna get married anytime soon. Too young. He might have a few relationships here and there but not marriage.**_

 _ **WarBible: Not in terms of body but facial appearance.**_

 **TORRHEN**

He watched Brandon ride the hills of the Rills. He always told Torrhen that he loved to ride through this place, and Torrhen could agree. Riding through the Rills is a different experience in of itself. He saw a big smile plastered on Brandon's face when he rode up to him, his hair all a frizzled mess.

"I've known you for years and yet," Torrhen lifted his hand in a confused state, "I still don't know how you find the time to ride."

Brandon laughed at that, "I can always find the time to ride at this place, no matter the situation."

Torrhen smiled and nodded. Brandon rode past him and Torrhen followed. Torrhen Snow is his full name, a bastard born in... Gods know where he himself did not know. His father, Rodrik Dustin was lord of Barrowton. He recalled Rodrik's wife, Lady Lyarra being not too pleased with him. Bringing a bastard home from some unknown someplace. He was raised in Barrowton, facing the scorn of Lady Lyarra. In all honesty, he did not care for her affection. His father, Willam Dustin and his friend, Brandon Stark, where his real friends.

"When will you cut that hair of yours?" Brandon motion his arm towards Torrhen's head, "I've never seen you cut it before."

Torrhen touched his hair. It's been about a year since he'd cut his hair, determined to grow a mane of hair and a long beard, like his father.

"I don't know, when will you shave that peach fuzz on your face?"

Brandon's face reddened, "I'd cut you down if I weren't riding."

Torrhen laughed, "I don't doubt it friend."

Torrhen turned his head and saw Barrowton off in the distance, making out Barrow Hall on the Great Barrow hill. Some say this is the location where the first king of the first men is buried. Torrhen wasn't inclined to believe that but who was he to judge? Maybe that rumor was correct, maybe not.

Riding towards the gate, the guards gave Torrhen a look, then gave Brandon a look. Both guards nodded and shouted for the gates to be opened. Both himself, and Brandon rode through the town. It wasn't a particularly large town like White Harbor, but one of decent size for the lords of Barrowton. Riding through the town, the peasants whispered m'lord towards him. In truth, Torrhen was no lord, he was a bastard. Rodrik had one son, Willam Dustin. After that... the Dustin line may go extinct. If anything were to happen to Willam, Torrhen may find himself as the heir to Barrowton, if his father petitioned Lord Stark to legitimize him.

Arriving at Barrow Hall, the guards manning the entrance gave both of them a nod and opened the gate. 2 stableboys off in the distance approached them, pointing to their horses.

"Welcome back, m'lord."

Both Torrhen and Brandon nodded, dismounting and handing the reigns of their horses to the boys. They quickly ran off towards the stables. Torrhen observed the courtyard, peasants, and soldiers walking across the yard, going through their activities. Before Torrhen could walk forward, a voice interrupted his train of thought.

"You've both are back, eh?"

Torrhen turned his head towards his right, atop a balcony stood his lord father. A tall man, his great beard warming his face. Shoulder length brown hair. Torrhen aspired to have his father's looks.

"Was half expecting both of you to stay out the night," He gave a hearty laugh, "ya both love to ride them hills."

"If I wasn't a Stark, I'd spend my entire life out there."

Lord Dustin gave another hearty laugh.

"I'd expect a Stark to love Winterfell and the Wolfswood, not our Rills."

Brandon gave him a look before breaking out into the same smile Lord Dustin had.

* * *

Torrhen stood at the back of the great hall, the music, chatter, and laughs drowning out his thoughts. His father, Lord Dustin, would most likely love to have him up at the great table but unfortunately, Rodrik's wife, Lady Lyarra, would not allow it. Torrhen did not care, Lady Lyarra hated him all his life. Whenever his lord father suggested something involving Torrhen, Lady Lyarra would quickly shoot it down.

Torrhen eyed the crowd... he did not see Brandon. He would expect him to be next to Willam but he did not see him there. Torrhen searched the great hall, not finding him.

 _'Must be outside'_

Torrhen quietly left the great hall and there he found Brandon, sharpening his blade.

"It seems we missed you at the feast."

This broke Brandon's train of thought, he lifted his head and noticed Torrhen standing there.

"I'd rather sharpen my blade than feast Torrhen," Brandon lifted his sword, the glint of light from the moon coming off it, "I like my blade to always be sharp. Never know when it might come in handy."

Torrhen laughed, "Riding and sharpening your blade. I've never seen you do anything else."

"Two of my favorite things. Riding, and swords."

Torrhen again laughed, "Naturally."

"Torrhen! Brandon! You're missing the feast!"

Torrhen turned his head and was met by his brother, Willam Dustin.

"You're missing the food and ale!"

He noticed that he was slightly drunk.

"Already drunk brother?"

Willam gave a hearty laugh, "I love my ale, you know that!"

Brandon sheathed his sword and stood, tying the scabbard to his belt.

"Brandon! coming to join me?"

"While I love me some ale," Brandon walked past Torrhen, "I'm quite tired."

"Ah, bugger that."

Brandon gave a grunt and left the courtyard.

"So, Torrhen. Are ya gonna join us?"

Torrhen gave a smile and wrapped an arm around Willam, "Why not brother, why not?"

* * *

Torrhen groaned, his splitting headache waking him up. The morning sun hitting his face.

 _'The downside of drinking.'_

His ears perked up at the sound of steel hitting steel. He quickly dressed, making sure not to aggravate his headache.

Arriving at the castle training ground, he noticed Brandon squaring off against Willam.

 _'Brandon surely will win this fight. No finer swordsman in the North.'_

And that he did, in a matter of seconds, Brandon quickly disarmed Willam and pointed his sword at his neck.

"Do you yield?"

Willam raised his hands up in defeat.

"Not bad Willam. You still have a long way to go."

Willam groaned, "How am I supposed to beat you?"

Torrhen smiled, "You don't."

Willam turned his head and finally noticed Torrhen standing off to the side.

"You'll find no better swordsman in the North brother."

Willam groaned again. Brandon approached Torrhen, sheathing his sword.

"Torrhen, I intend to go back to Winterfell. My father has sent a raven saying he has news."

Torrhen's smile quickly died down, "Did the message mention what kind of news?"

Brandon shook his head, "I want you to come with me to Winterfell."

Torrhen's eyed widened. Hes never been to Winterfell. All he's known for most of his life was Barrowton, he often wondered what Winterfell was like, the home of the Starks of Winter. Torrhen went down to one knee, his head bent. He could hear Brandon groan.

"This is an honor, Brandon."

Brandon motioned with his hand, telling Torrhen to get up.

"You know I hate kneeling. You are my friend. You never need to kneel to me," Torrhen got up and Brandon continued, "you'll get to meet my family."

"I've heard stories. You don't often mention them."

Brandon nodded, "No, but they're still my family. Eddard, Benjen, and Lyanna."

 **A/N: I noticed half way through writing this chapter that I got Lord Dustin and Willam Dustin mixed up. I had Torrhen as the bastard son of Willam but I caught the error while reading Brandon Stark's history. He was fostered in Barrowton with _Lord Dustin_ , While Willam eventually squired for Brandon. Lord Dustin's name is never really mentioned, neither his wife so I made up Lyarra and gave Lord Dustin the name Rodrik. Ended up making Torrhen the bastard of Rodrik.**


	5. Jaehaerys II

**A/N: I wrote this while listening to Alexander Hamilton.**

 _ **lilnudger82: You're right. The mother of Brandon, Eddard, Benjen, and Lyanna is Lyarra Stark. I believe a cousin of Rickard.**_

 **JAEHAERYS**

 _Jaehaerys looked around, he recognized the room he was in. Off in the distance sat the Iron Throne. A throne made by his ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror. Made from the sword of his fallen foes. He walked, slowly. Everything around him looked blurred, suspiciously leading towards the throne. On the throne, a man sat on it. The man's hair a frazzled unkempt mess. Nails long._

 _Jaehaerys barely recognized the man._

 _'Father.'_

 _To his father's left was a man in the white cloak of the kingsguard. He didn't recognize the man, his long blond hair, chiseled jaw. The man's face was blurred, obscuring anything relevant. He didn't know what was happening._

In an instant, Jaehaerys woke up, sweat lining his forehead and cheeks. He looked around his room searching for anyone but no one was there.

 _'A dream? Father...'_

He didn't understand the dream. Who was the man to his father's left? A knock at his door broke him out of his thought.

"Your grace. I bring a message from the hand of the king, Tywin Lannister."

Recognized the voice of Grand Maester Pycelle.

 _'Tywin, what does he want?'_

"You may enter Grand Maester."

The door opened, the hunched Maester entering.

"I apologize for disturbing your sleep your Grace."

Jaehaerys waved him off, "I was already awake," exiting the bed and proceeding to get dressed, "what is this message you bare?"

"Ah," the Grand Maester lifted his hand, a small scrolled paper his hand, "Tywin Lannister requests your presence."

Jaehaerys eyed him before finally taking the small piece of paper.

 _'Prince Jaehaerys, I have an urgent matter I need discuss with you. The Tower of the Hand is sufficient for this meeting'_

"Tell Tywin Lannister that I will attend."

Grand Maester Pycelle nodded, bowed, and left. Jaehaerys sighed. He quickly got dressed. Exiting his castle, his vision came upon the bustling castle of courtiers, guards, and nobles. Making his way towards the Tower of the Hand, Jaehaerys came upon the Lord Commander, Gerold Hightower. The man guarded a door, most like leading to a member of the royal family. His armor giving out a white glint from the light of the sun, hand on his sword.

"Lord Commander."

The man turned his head and eyed him, then bowed his head.

"Your grace."

"What are you doing this close to the tower of the hand?"

Gerold's stayed silent for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"The Queen your grace."

Jaehaerys' eyes widened with shock.

 _'How long has it been mother?'_

"How... has she been?" Jaehaerys uncomfortableness can be seen for a mile around, "I... have not seen her in... weeks."

The Lord Commander nodded, "With the king."

Jaehaerys' face made a disgusted look. He knew of the things his father would do to his mother, but he could not stop it. His father was the king and him, the prince.

"Is she well, Lord Commander?"

The man nodded.

 _'Always a quiet one.'_

"When you have the time, send word to Ser Barristan. I wish to speak to him."

The man again nodded. Jaehaerys nodded in return and took his leave. Gerold Hightower was a man to be feared. A quiet man yet, a strong one. He'd cut you down before you'd even have a chance at drawing your sword. He saw the man the least out of all the Kingsguard, most like busy with his duties as Lord Commander.

Finally arriving at the base of the tower, he was met by two Lannister men guarding the stairway. The men eyed him, nodded.

"The Hand is expecting you, your Grace."

The guard to Jaehaerys' left spoke, "Stay away, I'll take the prince to meet the hand."

The other guard nodded and stood his post.

"This way your Grace."

Jaehaerys' followed the guard. He always found climbing the stairway up the tower to be tedious. Whoever designed this tower, Jaehaerys was glad that he was dead.

"Any idea why the hand requested this meeting?"

The guard turned and shook his head, "No your Grace. Gave orders to escort you up the tower. Don't need much escorting in my opinion. It's a tower."

Jaehaerys laughed, "That it is."

Arriving at the door to the Hand's office, the guard knocked. Jaehaerys heard a faint voice, most like the Tywin Lannister. The guard stood to Jaehaerys' left, his hand outstretched. Jaehaerys' nodded and quietly thanked the man, entering the office.

Directly in front of him, sitting at a desk, was Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. Tywin Lannister was a man to be feared, a man to be idolized, and a man to stay weary of.

Jaehaerys sat, bowing his head.

"Lord Hand."

Tywin dripped hot wax on some parchment, pushing his seal on the wax. After inspecting the seal, he put it down and finally responded to Jaehaerys.

"Your grace. I have requested this meeting for several purposes. The Tourney of Lannisport that I will be holding in your sibling's honor, the state of King's Landing, and a... proposal."

"I live to serve Lord Hand."

Jaehaerys smiled, directing his gaze to Tywin's own.

"The tourney. I expect you will attend?"

Jaehaerys nodded in response, "Why of course. A tourney in my yet unborn sibling's honor. I must attend."

"And your opinion of the city?"

Jaehaerys' smile disappeared fairly quickly, "I grew up in this city and I have a fairly low opinion of said city," Jaehaerys' face wrinkled up, "The place always smells."

Tywin kept eyeing him, his face never cracking. After a few seconds Tywin reached over and picked up a parchment. After inspecting the parchment for a few seconds, he handed it over to the prince. Jaehaerys eyed the parchment, reading it over. After a full 2 minutes of silence, Jaehaerys looked up and looked at Tywin, eyes wide with shock. Tywin's face, of course, did not crack. Jaehaerys again reread the letter and again stared at Tywin.

"You're... serious with this offer?" Jaehaerys asked setting the letter down. Tywin nodded.

"I have been proposing this offer with his grace for your brother the Prince Rhaegar," Tywin continued his stare, face never breaking, "Every proposal denied."

Jaehaerys saw the man's anger, although his face was the same as ever, he could see it in Tywin's eyes.

"I have since reconsidered the proposal and I am now offering the same offer to you."

Jaehaerys choked on his wine for a good few seconds before finally overcoming it.

"If I remember correctly, your daughter is still a child. My father didn't approve this offer for my brother, what makes you think he'll approve this offer?"

Tywin's face again did not crack, "I am directly proposing this to you."

"You're playing a dangerous game Lord Hand. Bypassing father is sure to anger him."

Tywin scoffed, "Let him seeth in his red castle, if you accept, I plan to announce the betrothal at the tourney of Lannisport."

"I suppose you will give me time to think on this offer?"

Tywin again nodded. Jaehaerys lifted himself off the chair and headed towards the door, before reaching it, Tywin called out.

"I expect an answer before the tourney. Do not keep me waiting."


	6. The Sworn Brother

**A/N: At the moment I'm trying to aimed for about 1.2k-2k words a chapter. I follow a couple stories myself and whenever they release chapters they have about 2.5k+ words which is amazing in my eyes and that's what I'm trying to aim for.**

 _ **mpowers045: Who knows?  
**_

 ** _Guest: *sly smile*_**

 ** _lilnudger85: My lips are sealed._**

Barristan Selmy walked the Red Keep, he often did this whenever his Kingsguard duty did not interfere. He wished to be part of the Kingsguard since he was a child. He slew Maelys the Monstrous on the Stepstones, and shortly after, he was part of the Kingsguard. Finally making his way through the castle, he came upon the inner gardens. He found this place to be peaceful. In the garden, he found the prince Jaehaerys, reading a parchment. Barristan observed the young valyrian for a few seconds before breaking his train of thought.

"Your grace."

Jaehaerys quickly turned his head and spotted Barristan off in the distance and that garden's entrance. Jaehaerys put the parchment down and smiled at his old friend.

"Ah, Barristan! It's good to see you."

The young prince lifted himself up and made his way towards the sworn brother. Barristan bowed his head slightly before finally smiling.

"I apologize if I broke you from your thoughts."

Jaehaerys laughed and waved him off.

"Need not worry Ser Barristan," Jaehaerys replied, turning back to the letter laying on the stone bench, "Someone's offered a... proposal that requires a decision."

Barristan looked beyond the prince and he too eyed the parchment, "If you don't mind me asking your grace, but was is this proposal?"

Jaehaerys turned back and look at Barristan.

"A uh... marriage proposal."

Barristan looked at him, not entirely sure if the prince was serious.

"Don't give me that look Ser Barristan."

"Forgive me your grace, but has your father consented to the marriage proposal."

"Well, Ser Barristan. What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

Barristan again gave him another look. It was no secret that the King hasn't been seen for quite some time. Barristan himself hasn't seen the king for days.

"Your grace is it not more prudent to include your father. He is the king after all."

"The king has been indisposed for quite some time, Ser Barristan. I have not seen my father for weeks. He was not responding to proposals. The proposal was brought to me instead."

Barristan merely nodded. Who was he to argue with the prince?

"Of course your grace."

Jaehaerys nodded and bid his leave. Barristan sighed. He left the gardens and made his way to the White Sword Tower of the kingsguard. Making his way to the tower, the bustling of the Red Keep always astonished him. Arriving at the tower, he was met by two gold cloaks guarding the entrance.

Both gold cloaks bowed their heads, "M'lord."

Barristan responded with the same nod and both gold cloaks stood to the side and let the kingsguard through. Making his way up the round tower was something Barristan hated doing. Finally climbing enough steps he made it to the Round Room, entering, he found 2 of the kingsguard. Ser Arthur Dayne, and Ser Lewyn Martell uncle to the current ruling Prince of Dorne, Doran Martell.

Ser Arthur turned his head, noticing Barristan and smiled, "Ah! Ser Barristan! Good of you to join us. We've been wondering where you've been."

"Patrolling the castle. Came upon Prince Jaehaerys."

Both Ser Arthur and Ser Lewyn were seated at the weirwood table that was carved into the shape of a white shield.

"How is the young prince?" Asked Lewyn Martell, leaning upon the wooden chair he sat.

"The prince is doing well, ser."

Lewyn nodded in response, he lifted his hand and held up his finger, "By any chance have you came upon the Lord Commander?"

Barristan face made a confused look, looking both at Ser Arthur and Ser Lewyn, "I would assume the Lord Commander is up in his chambers. Is he not here?"

Arthur shook his head, "We have not seen him in quite a few hours, not till morn."

"Ah... forget him," Lewyn Martell waved his hand, "He's the Lord Commander after all. Who are we to question what our commander does."

Barristan walked pass the two while untying his sword from his belt. He put down the scabbard and finally join the two, sitting down. He took this time to look at his two brothers. Ser Arthur Dayne. The Sword of the Morning. The finest swordsman Barristan as ever seen. His white hair, chiseled jaw, and his violet eyes. The finest and deadliest swordsman of the Kingsguard. Barristan has admitted more than a few losses to Ser Arthur. Be it duels, or tourneys.

Arthur tapped his knuckles on the table, trying to pass the time, "Have you heard of Lord Tywin's son? They say he's a good swordsman and at the age of ten."

Lewyn laughed, "Ten!? surely you jest, Ser Arthur."

Arthur shook his head, "I intend to see him myself at the tourney his lord father is arranging."

Lewyn stroked his beard, "Hmm. I'll join you. I'd very much like to also see this child for myself."

Barristan eyed the two men. He, of course, has heard the tales of Lord Tywin's son. They say that by the time he comes of age, he'll be the finest swordsman the seven kingdoms have ever seen. Barristan didn't particularly believe the tales, although he agreed with the two men. He intended to see the young boy when he would attend the tourney. He train of thought was broken by the door to the round room being opened.

In walked the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Gerold Hightower. Some call him the 'White Bull'.

"Lord Commander," Lewyn Martell said, raising himself from his seat, slightly bowing his head, "we've been wondering where you've been."

The White Bull closed the door and gave a look to Ser Lewyn Martell, the man quickly sat down.

"Business with the king."

Barristan nodded, who was he to question his lord commander.

The White Bull looked around the room, "Where is Gaunt, Darry, Whent, and Grandison."

Arthur, Lewyn, and Barristan, all three looked at each other in confusion.

Lewyn Martell quickly spoke up, "I would assume with the two princes and the queen."

Gerold Hightower merely nodded, and left the way he came, climbing the steps up to the lord commander's quarters. Barristan let out the breath he was holding. The White Bull is a menacing figure. Barristan often dreamed being Lord Commander as a child. Once the Lord Commander dies, people would assume that either himself or Ser Arthur Dayne would become Lord Commander. He and Arthur as the most skilled swordsman of all the kingsguard.

"The man always manages to scare me."

Barristan looked at Ser Arthur, slowly nodding, agreeing with him, "He is Lord Commander for a reason ser."

Arthur Dayne nodded, "That he is."

* * *

Barristan leaned on the balcony, watching the Crown Prince train with a sword. Barristan himself trained the boy. He trained both princes but Prince Jaehaerys revealed himself to not be a very good swordsman while Prince Rhaegar did. Barristan admired the Crown Prince. He figured the boy would grow up and become one of the best kings the seven kingdoms has ever seen. He often said Crown Prince Rhaegar was the sword while Prince Jaehaerys was the mind and how right could he be.

Jaehaerys grew into a scholarly person. Losing himself in books and scrolls learning as much as he can while Rhaegar grew to be a fine warrior.

"I yield!"

Barristan blinked. The voice breaking him out of his thoughts. Down on the ground lay Prince Rhaegar's squire, Myles Mooton of Maidenpool. He heard Rhaegar laugh, and sheath his sword.

"Myles, you've a long way before you beat me."

Myles grunted in response, clearly not happy. He did not know how, but Rhaegar turned his head and spotted Barristan.

"Ser Barristan, enjoyed the fight?"

Barristan smiled, "Yes, your grace. You're a fine warrior."

Myles' face scrunched up in disappointment, "I don't think so."

Rhaegar laughed, "Of course you do."

"Myles, you may not be good now, but you will be skilled in time," Barristan called out, "Rhaegar started out not a good swordsman himself, but he grew into a fine warrior."

Rhaegar look at Barristna, a small smile forming on his face.

"You think so?" Myles replied, "I hope one day I get to unhorse the Prince."

Rhaegar again laughed, "That is a good dream, Myles, but a dream nonetheless."


	7. Tywin I

**A/N: This is pretty much a weak chapter from me. Ran into writer's block and uncertainness. A short chapter because I just couldn't get through this and wanted to get it out of the way to continue with different PoVs. I apologize. :|**

 **TYWIN**

Tywin has been Hand of the King for 14 years. Most would say that he's done a phenomenal job and he'd be inclined to agree. Aerys never took counsel with him, never attended small council meetings. Tywin was Westeros' true ruler, not the king. Tywin accepted the position of the hand when Aerys took the throne after Aerys' father, Jaehaerys, died. For the past 14 years the realm has prospered and blossomed under his rule, none could deny this.

But even then, the king has grown weary of him. He wasn't stupid enough to not see it even though the king never comes out of his section of the castle. Whisperings here and there, Tywin could hear them but he did not concern himself with the whisperings of the sheep.

His focus was on being an effective Hand for his king, and the planning of the tourney of Lannisport. This tourney would be held in honor of the arriving royal. Queen Rhaella is currently pregnant and is due fairly soon according to the Grand Maester Pycelle.

This tourney was an opportunity to showcase the wealth and power of House Lannister. His son and heir, Jaime, is too young to participate in this said tourney, but the boy would make an appearance. Jaime Lannister was his heir, and a worthy heir that boy is. There are already whisperings of Jaime being a good swordsman and when he comes of age, he would grow to be the best swordsman in the seven kingdoms.

Then there was his twin, Cersei. Cersei was his chess piece. A good marriage and he could secure a powerful ally, and that ally right now is Jaehaerys Targaryen, the second son of Aerys II. He would much prefer to marry his daughter to the Crown Prince Rhaegar but Aerys rejected his proposal several times. Tywin decided if he couldn't have the heir, he would have the second son.

He gave the proposal to the prince, giving him time to make up a decision. Tywin expected for the prince to accept his proposal. The boy is not stupid, he knows the advantages of having a powerful ally such as himself. Tywin was interrupted by his thoughts by a knock on his door, in entered his younger brother Kevan Lannister. Some would say Kevan was his right hand. He was a Lannister and that was enough for Tywin. Kevan took the same seat that the prince sat in and eyed Tywin.

"Did the prince accept."

Tywin shook his head, "He asked for time. Understandable. He will inform me at the tourney."

Kevan nodded, "Then... will he accept?"

Tywin scoffed, "The boy is not stupid, unlike his father. He can clearly see the potential of such an arrangement."

Kevan again nodded. "What of Jaime? Have you found a marriage for the boy.?"

Tywin face solid as stone and cold as ever. To be honest, he had not found a marriage for his heir. Tywin rebuilt House Lannister back up to its rightful place after the weak rule of his father, Tytos Lannister. His father had left the house in such a ruinous state, his father's vassals saw that as an opportunity to take advantage. Never repaid any debts they owed to House Lannister, his father forgave the debts and his bannermen continued to take advantage. His son Jaime will continue his legacy and continue to make House Lannister the most powerful house in the seven kingdoms.

"I have not."

* * *

Tywin eyed the entire council as he always did during the council meetings. Varys was the first to speak up, revealing a letter he had hidden inside his robes. He unrolled the letter and read it contents.

"Denys Darklyn, Lord of Duskendale. For years King's Landing has been smothering his city's trade. I formally request a charter for my city, Duskendale, the same charter Dorne was granted near a century ago. Signed, Denys Darklyn, Lord of Duskendale."

Varys finally put the letter down. Tywin motioned with his hand and Varys passed the letter to him. Tywin read the letter's content a second time. After a few minutes, he scoffed.

"The man will have no such charter."

Varys immediately spoke up, "Will it not be more prudent to grant the lord the charter and avoid his scorn?"

Tywin again scoffed at such an idea, "The man will not have the charter. He will make due with whatever trade his city has."

Varys bowed his head, "As you say Lord Hand."


	8. Torrhen II

**A/N: I take inspiration from the author on FFN, Psykic Ninja. I've read the entirety of A Game of Vengeance and Justice, and in the process of waiting for updates for A Song of Three Sons. Psykic Ninja is actually the one who inspired me to post my own story on here even though my writing isn't all that great. So if Psykic Ninja is reading this somehow, thanks for inspiring me to post my story.**

 **TORRHEN**

Torrhen surveyed the land. The wolfswood off in the distance the obvious sight his eyes drew upon. Traveling this far from Barrowton was new to him, he would often ride the Rills with his friend Brandon, and ride down to the Fever River, but never this far north from Barrowton. He spotted the banners of House Stark coming out of the wolfswood then spotted his friend, Brandon, riding up the hill towards Torrhen, along with his sworn shields. Arriving in front of him, Brandon breathed puffs of air, trying to find some air for his lungs. His sworn shields dismounted, guiding their horses and heading for camp behind Torrhen. Walking past him, Brandon's sword shields nodded their heads to Torrhen. Changing his gaze from the men, Torrhen eyed Brandon.

"You were gone for quite awhile. I was beginning to think that you had gotten lost."

Brandon laughed, "I know the wolfswood like I know the back of my hand. I can never get lost in those woods."

Torrhen nodded with a smile, "Find any boar?"

Brandon shook his head. Torrhen wrinkled up his face, "Deer? Elk?"

Brandon again shook his head and Torrhen eyed Brandon even more, "you found nothing. With the amount of time you were in those woods, I would have expected for you to find something."

Brandon once again shook his head. He motioned his horse forward and rode past Torrhen, "To camp."

Torrhen nodded, turned his horse and followed Brandon. Spying the smoke of their party's camp, he spotted the men that gave him a nod tending to their horses, talking amongst themselves. It's been days since they left Barrowton for Winterfell. Torrhen wondered what news Winterfell had for Brandon, if Brandon had an inkling for what news lay ahead of him, he would not tell Torrhen. Entering the camp, both Brandon and himself dismounted their horses and tied them to the post. Both men who nodded to him nodded again when he and Brandon walked past them towards the camp fire. Torrhen once again spotted the banners of House Stark surrounding the camp, spotting guards on the outskirts. Making their way to the campfire, they were meet by a group of men talking.

"That king o' ours is mad. I saw him with me own two eyes."

The men opposite the fire laughed as if he had just heard the funniest jest, "You lie. The king has not been seen in months."

The other man scrunched up his face in embarrassment and anger, "I swear it upon me life."

The man opposite the fire waved him off. Brandon interrupted their talk, grabbing the mug of the man opposite the fire, downing the drink in one swig.

Brandon sat down next to the man who he had just taken the mug from, wrapped his arm around him and told a tale, "The man speaks truth. This king is mad. Some say he stays hidden in his quarters. His nails growing long along with his hair. Not a care for his kingdom. Burning people here, burning people there."

"See, I told you. I wouldn't lie."

Torrhen stood there with a half smile.

The man opposite the fire again waved both of them off. Brandon gave a hearty laugh. Torrhen finally joined them sitting next to the man that has been waving them off for the past five minutes.

"You shouldn't encourage these kinds of stories Brandon."

Brandon, this time, was the one that waved them off, "Light harmless fun."

Torrhen eyed him, and replied, "Some might see the things you just said as treason."

Brandon stopped drinking midway, eyeing Torrhen. Putting the mug down, Brandon continued to give him a certain look.

"Not in the North friend."

The man next to Brandon nodded, quickly agreeing with Brandon.

"Aye, I'll drink to that!"

Torrhen sighed and raised his mug, joining in on the festivities.

* * *

Riding next to Brandon, Torrhen spotted Winterfell off in the distance. He could make out the wintertown outside its gates, and the ends of a weirwood tree poking out. The banners of House Stark flying proudly on the castle. Torrhen had never seen Winterfell until now. Brandon had always promised to take him to his childhood home, the place he grew up in, but never actually took him, until now. Winterfell was a marvelous castle. It's design a masterpiece, if he remembered his history correctly, Winterfell was designed and built by Brandon the Builder, the founder of House Stark. Barrowton was nothing compared to the masterpiece that is Winterfell. Slowly arrived at the gates of Winterfell, the guards posted at the entrance became alert, their grips on their spears tightening.

"I am Brandon Stark, the son of your Lord."

Both guards looked at each other before nodding, both screamed out to open the gates. After a few seconds of waiting that gates lifted. Torrhen continued to marvel at the structure that is Winterfell. He had never seen anything like it. Riding past the guards, the finally made it to the inner courtyard and were met by the family of the North, Brandon's parents and siblings. Brandon quickly rode ahead of them, getting off his horse and made a b-line towards his father.

Torrhen dismounted from his horse, handing off the reins to the stable boy. Torrhen stood awkwardly a few feet behind Brandon, letting him finish his greetings.

"Father! It's been a few months since we've last seen each other."

Rickard nodded, "You are beginning to grow a beard."

Brandon's smile grew, scratching his beard. Before Torrhen could do anything, Brandon turned and finally noticed him.

"Ah father I've forgotten to introduce you to my friend. This is Torrhen Snow, son of Rodrik Dustin."

Rickard Stark eyed him. Torrhen stood there awkwardly.

"A bastard."

Torrhen averted his gaze from Rickard Stark to the ground. Brandon seeing this, quickly waved off his father.

"A bastard yes, but a dear friend."

Rickard continued to eye Torrhen before nodding and turning his attention back to his son. Brandon smiled, finally turning his head to his right, noticed his brothers Eddard, and Benjen, as well as his sister Lyanna. Himself and his sister, Lyanna, are often told that they have the wolf's blood, a quick temper, by their father. Torrhen observed the scene before him. His friend Brandon hugged all three of his siblings, whisperings things to them that Torrhen could not make out. Out of the corner of his eye, his noticed a stare. The lady Lyanna stared at him, her face blank. Torrhen did not know why Lady Stark was staring at him, but he assumed out of curiousity. Lyanna's stare was broken by her brother, Brandon, telling them they should all enter the castle.

Torrhen stood there awkwardly again. A bastard should not mingle with high born. Before Torrhen could walk away, Brandon waved to him.

"Come Torrhen, let me show you my home, Winterfell."


	9. Author's Note: Update

**A/N: So... you probably weren't expecting an author's note when you saw that a new chapter had been upload, I apologize. I'm pretty sure it's against the rules to just post an author's note as a single chapter (don't tell anyone). I just wanted to let people what was up with 'The Forgotten Targaryen'. I did not forget about this story! Although I should warn you that it's not likely to ever be updated. It was a good concept that I had but I quickly grew unattached and disinterested pretty early on. I gave myself outrageous goals that I myself could not adhere to. So I'm uploaded this to let people know that this story probably will never be updated (probably, who knows? maybe in a few years when I'm older and wiser I'll come back to it. Still not likely though). If someone wants to take over this story I give said person permission. Feel free to take this idea and make it your own :). Just send me a PM so that I can read it! So now with that out of the way, I can finally put my heart to rest knowing that you guys finally have an idea of what's going on with this story. I again want to apologize to anybody that grew attached to this story (I don't know if anyone did, it was a pretty short story). Like I said, I grew disinterested pretty quickly after uploading this few chapters.**

 **And with that, I bid you goodbye. I may upload more stories of something else, who knows? I got some ideas floating around my head. Like I said in the very first chapter of The Forgotten Targaryen, I have many story ideas but I'm terrible on putting down said story on paper and actually creating a cohesive story of said story idea. I hope you guys have a good day/night wherever any of you are.**

 **Edit 2/21/18: I forgot to mention this but if anyone was REALLY interested in the story and plot, shoot me a pm if you want to know the general outline of the plot. I had a vague idea on how this story was supposed to end along with major plot points in the middle like Jaehaerys' mothers' fate, the fate of Aerys, do the Targaryens get overthrown in the rebellion? Does Rhaegar die? I know all these things me dear reader. But seriously, if you want to know just shoot me a PM and I'll send you some bullet points about the plot.**


End file.
